


Шесть душ невинных, седьмая - грешная

by akalashnik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Mysticism, POV Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalashnik/pseuds/akalashnik
Summary: Цепь простых событий приводит главного героя в библиотеку, где он попадает в ловушку мистического кошмара.
Kudos: 1





	Шесть душ невинных, седьмая - грешная

Мой младший брат Виталик не такой как все. Он закончил спецшколу, умеет неплохо рисовать, прекрасно рифмует стихи и запоем читает книги. Даже не читает, а разбирает каждое слово, мусоля их слева направо, и наоборот, и приходит в восторг, если вдруг находит в тексте опечатки. Виталик себе на уме, подозрительно-нелюдим к чужим, сказывается легкая форма аутизма, но он добрый и покладистый. Думаю, он одаренный человек, но наше общество, таких как он, клеймит позорным диагнозом умственной неполноценности. Я люблю его и добровольно забочусь о нем, потому что из близких, кроме него, у меня никого нет. Ну…разве что, моя жена Анюта.  
Я недавно женился, и нам пришлось существенно потесниться в крохотной двушке, доставшейся нам с братом от покойных родителей.  
Я нес ответственность за двух иждивенцев, в том числе и материальную, поэтому наш медовый месяц длился недолго. Через неделю мне пришлось выйти на работу.  
\- Сереженька! – моя жена встретила меня вечером у порога и, схватив за руку, стремительно потащила в комнату.  
\- Я так не могу! – она умоляюще смотрела на меня огромными глазищами. – Пожалуйста, Серенький, возьми меня к себе на работу! Я не могу сидеть дома!  
\- Мы же договорились, - я мягко привлек к себе Анютку и, как ребенка, погладил по голове. – Ты ведешь хозяйство, смотришь за Виталей и потихоньку готовишься к вступительным.  
\- Я его боюсь, Серенький, - всхлипнула Анюта. – Он заходит в комнату и пялится на меня.  
\- Это ты о Витальке? – рассмеялся я. – Да он и мухи не обидит! Хорошо, я с ним поговорю, чтобы он не доставал тебя.  
В тот же вечер, перед сном, я потолковал с ним. Больше моя жена на Виталика не жаловалась, хотя я и подозревал, что он, имея тонкий слух и массу времени, караулил ее и постоянно попадался на глаза, когда она выходила из нашей комнаты. Но я решил оставить все как есть, потому что заметил, что мой брат испытывает к невестке нечто, похожее на влюбленность. Сказать откровенно, меня это удивляло. Он никогда не проявлял интерес к моим подружкам, которых я частенько водил к себе, будучи холостым.  
Но долго так продолжаться не могло. Моя маленькая жена начала чахнуть. Ее веселый нрав стал меланхоличным, улыбка исчезла с ее лица. Взгляд стал жестким и недоверчивым. Я не знал, что делать, и когда однажды моя старая знакомая предложила место сторожа в библиотеке, я с готовностью ухватился за возможность раз в три дня давать Анютке отдых от назойливого Виталькиного внимания.  
Вначале Виталик ходил на работу, как на каторгу. Но потом, когда привык к новым лицам, стал с удовольствием уходить в библиотеку не только на смены, но и в свои дни отдыха. Пожилые библиотекарши его любили, наперебой закармливали домашними постряпушками и разрешали таскать книги домой. Виталькин шкаф стал пополняться специфической литературой – "паранормальные явления", "переселение душ", "параллельные миры" и прочей, на мой взгляд, бредятиной.  
Должен признать к своему стыду, я все реже и реже интересовался, как там, у Виталика дела с дежурствами. Главное, он был сыт и всем доволен.  
Зато Анютка моя расцвела и стала, как прежде, с готовностью ходить со мной в выходные за продуктами. Она с детской непосредственностью радовалась новым шмоткам, на которые я великодушно выделял деньги, и перестала отказывать мне в регулярном сексе, ссылаясь на головную боль и мнимые недомогания.  
Но моей семейной идиллии суждено было закончиться.  
Внезапно Виталик заболел. С высокой температурой он слег в постель, как раз в день своей смены и слезно попросил меня подежурить за него вечером. Его раскрасневшееся от жара лицо было жалким. Лихорадочно блестевшие глаза требовательно меня буравили. И я не смог ему отказать, хотя, мне и не улыбалась перспектива, после рабочего дня, провести ночь в библиотеке, а назавтра опять топать на работу.  
Я быстро собрался, затарившись приготовленными женой, бутербродами. Поцеловав Анютку, я уже собрался уходить, но что-то заставило меня, одетым, пройти в комнату к Виталику. Он лежал тихо и улыбался мне слабой улыбкой.  
Вместо того чтобы пожелать брату скорейшего выздоровления, я, неожиданно для самого себя, негромко сказал:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Виталя.  
У двери, прощаясь с Анютой, я судорожно ее обнял, шепнув на ухо:  
\- Как я не хочу тащиться в эту замшелую библиотеку!  
\- Ну, что ты, как маленький, Сережа, - повиснув у меня на шее, упрекнула Анютка. – Почитаешь, поешь, поспишь, а завтра утром я приготовлю тебе, что-нибудь вкусненькое.  
Но мне не хотелось ее отпускать. Я словно предчувствовал, что больше не увижу ее.  
С трудом, оторвавшись от родного теплого тела жены, я выскочил за дверь и поспешил вниз по лестнице.

******

На дежурстве я даже не стал читать. Без аппетита, пожевав бутерброды, я завалился спать на жесткий диван сторожей, помечтал об Анютке и не заметил, как уснул.  
Проснулся я от странных для пустующей библиотеки звуков. Я явственно слышал, как кто-то нащупывает в темноте домашние тапки, шаркая ими по полу. Затем, в коридоре послышались осторожные шаги, дверь в туалет, заскрипев, открылась, щелкнул выключатель, и дверь закрылась.  
Я лежал, замерев, пытаясь проанализировать услышанное.  
Шорох покрышек? За окном, изредка, проезжали машины.  
Да-да, успокоил я сам себя, именно так. Но в этот момент послышался звук открываемой двери, тихие шаги приблизились к сторожке, а потом рядом со мной этот невидимый скинул тапки на пол, и все стихло.  
Я облился холодным потом. Полежав минут, пять я заставил себя встать и, освещая себе путь мобильником, вышел в темный коридор.  
Вот, черт! Где здесь выключатель?  
Я в панике шарил по стене руками, пока не наткнулся на него. Прежде, чем включить свет, я внутренне посмеялся над собой за детские страхи и надавил на выключатель.  
Свет не зажигался.  
Я щелкал выключателем, чувствуя, как липкий страх заползает мне за ворот рубашки.  
И тут я опять услышал этот омерзительный звук шаркающих тапок.  
В панике я побежал вперед по коридору в сторону читального зала, чтобы поскорее миновать туалет до того, как туда зайдет нечто, так меня напугавшее.  
Внезапно я увидел слабую полоску света, сочившуюся из-под двери напротив. Я остановился, приблизил сотовый к табличке, прочел: "АРХИВ" и, поколебавшись секунду, толкнул дверь.

******

В тесном архиве, освещенном лампой в 20 ватт, трудно было что-либо рассмотреть, как следует. Всюду громоздились стеллажи со связками журналов и газет. Меня заинтересовал стол, на котором в беспорядке валялись чертежи, рисунки и книги.  
Дело в том, что в рисунках я сразу же узнал Виталькину руку. И чертежи он рисовал сам.  
Я успокоился. Сел за стол, полистал чертежи, как мне показалось, с абракадаброй, и стал с улыбкой рассматривать рисунки.  
Опять какая-то муть с голыми телами и бестелесными субстанциями! Но у художника свое видение общества и мне, грубому материалисту, не стоило лезть в его тонкий мир.  
Внезапно мой рассеянный взгляд наткнулся на тетрадь. Обыкновенная, тонкая, в 12 листов, школьная тетрадь.  
Я с любопытством раскрыл ее. На титульном листе, Виталькиным красивым, с загогулинами почерком, было старательно выведено: "Мой дневник". А ниже, загадочная фраза: "Шесть душ невинных, седьмая – грешная".  
Я хмыкнул и прочитал сноску меленькими буквами: "Сереже читать можно".  
Можно, так можно.  
Я послушно перевернул страницу и онемел. На меня с фотографии смотрело мертвое, залитое кровью лицо ребенка. В черепе у него торчал топор. Фотография была подписана именем и фамилией убитого, датами рождения и смерти.  
На следующей странице была фотография задушенной девочки.  
Я с дрожью листал тетрадь, насчитав шесть жертв – трое мальчиков и трое девочек. Все они погибли насильственной смертью на седьмом году жизни, примерно неделю назад.  
И в этот момент позади меня раздался детский плач.  
Я думал, что умру от разрыва сердца, так я испугался. С гулко бьющимся сердцем я медленно повернулся и увидел их всех шестерых, с ужасающими деформациями, засохшей кровью и трупными пятнами на их маленьких телах.  
Протягивая ко мне свои руки, малыши плакали.  
Я вскочил, с грохотом, опрокинув стул. Перепрыгнул через стол, не знаю, откуда появилась эта прыть, и кинулся к двери. Но дверь неожиданно распахнулась сама. На пороге стоял Виталик.  
\- Ты? – я ошарашено попятился и оглянулся назад.  
Дети, затихнув, сбились в кучку, исподлобья глядя на моего брата.  
\- Я хотел, чтобы ты жил, - ответил Виталик и тщательно запер за собой дверь. – Но мое тело слабое и ты умрешь.  
\- Виталя, что ты говоришь? – хрипло произнес я, с удивлением разглядывая своего брата.  
\- Ты сильный, - продолжал он. – Ты красивый и очень умный. А я хитрый. Аня не поймет и будет меня любить, как тебя. Мое тело умрет вместе с тобой. Мне тебя жалко, Сережа.  
\- Это ты их убил? – шепотом спросил я.  
Не оборачиваясь, я махнул рукой позади себя. Оглянуться на детей было выше моих сил.  
\- Шесть душ невинных, - важно пояснил Виталик. – Так надо было, чтобы моя душа переселилась в твое тело.  
\- Я сплю… - пробормотал я. – Я сейчас проснусь… мне снится кошмар…  
\- Да, ты уснешь, - хладнокровно подтвердил Виталик. – Навсегда. Ты душа седьмая, грешная…  
\- Бред! – я не мог поверить в происходящее и не узнавал своего брата. Его лицо словно закрыла маска высокомерия.  
\- Беги! – вдруг взвизгнул детский голосок.  
Но я не успел даже пошевелиться, вдруг почувствовав жгучую боль в груди. Я медленно завалился на спину, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя в потолок.  
\- Прощай…  
Голос Виталика был так тих, что я еле его услышал.  
Плотный белый туман окутал меня, а когда рассеялся, я увидел обступивших меня ребятишек. Их было шестеро – трое мальчиков и трое девочек. Их хрупкие тела просвечивали на свету, излучая сияние.  
\- Идем с нами, Серега.  
Один из них подошел ко мне, протянул руку и помог подняться на ноги.  
Я ухватился за него, обратив внимание, что моя рука такая же тонкая и маленькая, как и у него. И так же светится.  
\- Сереженька, - услышал я нереально далекий, смутно знакомый голос и вдруг вспомнил Анютку.  
В груди защемило так, что от боли у меня перехватило дыхание. Я обернулся на зов и стал напряженно прислушиваться, жмурясь от солнечных бликов, слепящих мне глаза.  
\- Идем играть, Сережа! – позвала меня полненькая девочка.  
Она отделилась от детской стайки и вприпрыжку подбежала ко мне.  
Тоска, плавящая мне сердце, постепенно отпускала меня. В последний раз я оглянулся назад, потом взял свою новую подружку за руку и, не ощущая тяжести своего тела, заторопился к своим вечным товарищам по играм


End file.
